


Life, Imitating Art

by FreshBrains



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Canon Trans Character, Dirty Talk, Hopeful Ending, M/M, POV Felix, Riding, Season/Series 02, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, if I knew you’d be like this, I’d have put on your back way earlier,” Tony said, lip curled up in a devious grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life, Imitating Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! I've been looking to write this pairing for a while, and I'm happy with the way it turned out.

“God, if I knew you’d be like this, I’d have put on your back way earlier,” Tony said, lip curled up in a devious grin, pupils blown as he pulled out just until the tip of his cock was pressed flush against Felix’s ass.

“Be nice,” Felix managed, though he didn’t know _how_ , since he could hardly feel anything below the knee and was sweating bullets and hadn’t even _come_ yet. He was starting to wonder if Tony Sawicki was the clone gifted with some sort of sex magic he’d seen on _Lost Girl_ , but if anyone knew how good sex was a cleverly acquired skill, it was Felix. “And what, pray tell, am I being like?” He dragged his nails down Tony’s back, drawing a hiss out of the other man, stopping when his fingers caught on the harness’ edge.

Tony huffed out a laugh and leaned down to press a searing, wet kiss against Felix’s lips, tongue curling expertly, making Felix groan and arch up for more when Tony eventually pulled away. “Sweet,” Tony said, voice laced with triumph. “You’re fucking _sweet_ when you’re getting fucked.” With that, he slid back into Felix in a smooth, deep thrust that punched all the air out of Felix’s lungs.

Felix curled his arms around Tony’s shoulders, just holding on for the ride. He couldn’t help if being with Tony turned him into a puddle of goo—the man was a dirty amalgamation of everything that turned Felix on, from the plaid shirt that smelled like weed to the scruffy sideburns to the bands of muscles on his arms and shoulders. Even his eyes, which sparkled a little too much like Sarah’s for Felix’s comfort on any normal day, turned into molten onyx when he ground his hips into Felix, and if _that_ wasn’t a weird turn-on, Felix didn’t know what was.

“Yeah, well you’re a bit of an asshole when you’re doing the fucking,” Felix said, words jagged as he was jolted further up the bed by Tony’s thrusts.

Tony just laughed and kissed down Felix’s neck, leaving behind strings of purple-red bites. “You love it,” he said, a little too close to _you love me_ , but Felix was willing to let it go. “I like the new one, by the way.” He nodded towards Felix’s easel in the painting corner, all casual and cool like he wasn’t fucking Felix’s brains out.

Felix felt his cheeks color a bit, blaming it on the eight-inch cock buried in his ass rather than the fact that Tony noticed his art even in the darkness of the loft. “You would. It’s _you_ , after all.”

“You make me look way hotter than the sisters,” Tony said with a smug smile. “Except Cosima. _Damn_ , she always looks good, even in watercolors.”

“They’re _oils_ , you barbarian,” Felix said, “and we can discuss the craft after you’re done impaling me if you don’t mind.”

“Bossy bitch,” Tony said good-naturedly, and as Felix squawked in protest, he pulled out before leaning back and tugging Felix into his lap. His cock slid along the cleft of Felix’s ass, the slick of the lube making Felix shudder and clench, making him feel empty in the way he _never_ felt when tricks were in the loft. “Sit on it, sweetheart. Make it good for me.”

Felix groaned. God, he _wanted_ to find Tony’s roughness a turn-off, wanted to tell him where to stuff it, but his cock was hard as steel against his belly and Tony’s mouth was hot and wet against his sternum. Instead of protesting, he spread his legs over Tony’s lap, reached around to line Tony’s cock up against his hole, and arched his back as he slid down slowly, feeling every thick inch.

“God, yeah,” Tony said breathlessly, but it wasn’t cheesy like in porn, it was almost _reverential_ , like Felix kept surprising him turn after turn. His hands smoothed down Felix’s back and cupped his ass, feeling the slick, wet spot where his cock disappeared into his body. He thrust, hips twisting, creating a delicious friction that brought a gorgeous flush to his face. “You’re proving my point, just so you know.”

“I can’t even care,” Felix gasped, bouncing on Tony’s cock, his orgasm clawing in his stomach. After one particularly deep thrust, Felix cried out, hands fisted on Tony’s hair, and came hard, clenching around Tony’s cock. The world blurred around him for a moment, the room hazy and light, Tony’s fingers trailing soothingly up and down his back.

“You’re something else,” Tony murmured into Felix’s sweat-damp neck.

Felix could tell Tony was trying to stay still and let him ride out the aftershocks, but when Felix stirred, he gasped. “Let me take care of you,” Felix said, voice slurred after his orgasm, and wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock, using the perfect amount of pressure and friction with it against his clit to bring him off. As Tony sank into the cushions, boneless and sated, Felix unhooked the harness and dropped it over the side of the bed before wrapping a warm blanket around their bodies. “Now _that_ was sweet,” Felix said smugly, snuggling into Tony’s warm body, watching as his chest rose and fell with heavy breathing.

Tony snorted and slapped Felix’s ass. “How much time we got?”

Felix glanced at the clock on the microwave. “About an hour. Sarah’s bringing Kira over at eight.”

Humming in acknowledgment, Tony closed his eyes and twisted his fingers through Felix’s hair. “Maybe someday I’ll stick around.”

Felix sighed. Neither of them wanted to fuck around in secret, but neither of them had enough guts to admit they were drifting closer to ‘dating’ than ‘fucking’ in the past months. And besides, Tony never stayed in one place long—Felix knew that once he got comfortable, he’d be gone.

“Yeah,” Felix said, burying his face in Tony’s neck where the smell of cologne was strongest. “Yeah, maybe someday.”

“Hey,” Tony said, nudging him. “I mean it. I’m not going anywhere.”

Felix felt his lungs expand with air, his pulse racing. “Don’t get my hopes up, handsome.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, pretty boy,” Tony said, and this time, Felix believed him. “Now tell me about that painting of yours.”


End file.
